Was It Fate
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. A/U-Robin meets Regina in an unusual way.


_**A/N-Inspired by the prompt about knocking on the wrong door.**_

Robin Locksley heard his doorbell sound and he headed to answer the door. Once he was there he opened the door to see a beautiful brunette standing there before him, dressed up in a very sexy, revealing french maid costume.

"Can I help you?" Robin asked once he was able to gather his thoughts.

"I'm here to clean your room for you mousier," the beauty said in a good attempt at a french accent. She blinked her eyes, as she started to come into his apartment, she used her dust brush to swipe at his chest as she walked passed him.

He smiled as he watched her move about his apartment room, swiping at a few dust bunnies. He was dressed in lounge pants and a white tank top. He watched as she slightly bent over and he got a good look at her bountiful backside. He could get used to this, he thought with a smile on his face.

"So what is this about?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'm from the agency, and I was hired to clean your room for the day," the lady said.

"So what am I supossed to do then?" Robin asked.

"Just sit back and enjoy," she replied.

Robin sat on his couch and watched her continue to clean his apartment, "May I ask what is your name?" Robin asked.

"You may," she replied and watched his smirk as she smiled at him.

"What is your name, milady?" Robin asked.

"It's Regina," Regina answered.

"It's a beautiful name," Robin replied.

"I'm partial to it," Regina said.

"So what do you do for a living?" Robin asked. "I'm Robin."

"My aren't we inquisitive," Regina said.

"I can't help it, it's in my nature," Robin said.

"I work in an art gallery part time, this is just to help pay the bills," Regina said.

"Do you enjoy it?" Robin asked and smiled as she looked at him, "I mean about the art gallery."

"I love art, I love looking at it and finding myself falling into it. It's like gazing into someone's eyes and knowing you were born to gaze into them for the rest of your life," Regina said as she looked into Robin's eyes, their gazes locked and held.

"Do you believe in true love then?" Robin asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" Regina asked as she walked over to him and sat in his lap. Robin's hands found her hips, he held her there. She obviously was a very confident woman, and the sexiest he had ever touched. He tried to keep his body from responding to her close proximity, but he was only human. He felt himself starting to get hard and rise up between her thighs, that were on either side of his hips.

"I don't know, I don't think I have ever experienced true love," Robin said.

"Hmm, that's a shame then," Regina said.

"And what do you think is so good about true love?" Robin asked as he felt her fingers in his hair, he could not stop staring at her lips, he wanted to take that bottom lip of hers and tug at it with his teeth.

"Well, it's passionate," Regina said as she moved her hips a little on his lap, feeling his erection pressing up against her. "It's...all consuming, it feels you up to the point that you think you'll burst." Robin could definite tell he could burst at any second. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste her. He quickly took her lips in a kiss, kissing her once, twice, three times, then he pulled back slightly and did tug at her bottom lip with his teeth, pressing down gently on it.

And his kiss was good, so good, her toes curled in her shoes and her nerve endings sang. Her arms went around him, her fingers spearin into his hair, and with her eager encouragement his mouth got rougher and harder, his arms sealing her more forcefully to him.

She let out a gasp as hie mouth moved to along the slender expanse of her neck. She squirmed helplessly as the tip of his tongue scored the pulse there and then he nipped at her responsive flesh with his strong white teeth. Need was driving her now, all the while the heat in her pelvis was building and building into a furnace.

One of his hands cupped her breast, pinching and pulling over the small, pert nipple, and she gasped, back aching as a result. Before she knew it, she was under him on the couch, he caught her hand in his and directed it down between their bodies, placing her fingers inside his pants, against his sex, holding it there. She started to move her hand, "No. Feel me, Regina. Feel what you do to me." His voice was low, gritty, as though the tight rein on his emotions was about to shatter.

She became lost in the sensation. Her hand couldn't fully encompass his girth, but he throbbed under her touch. His hips pressed forward, pusher him more into her hand. His hand slid down to her belly, not pausing until he was cupping her most sensitive area through her outfit. His thumb was on her clit pressing down and circling, causing her to moan into his kiss.

Both were so into the other that they both failed to hear the door opening, "Robin? I have him-" John said as he walked into the apartment, both Robin and Regina jumped from the other. Robin moved off of Regina who was making sure she was covered.

"Daddy?" Roland said as he saw his father with someone else. "Who's that?"

"Well, Roland, this is my new friend, Regina," Robin said as he took his son from his friend, who received a knowing look from John in the process.

"Why were you on top of her?" Roland asked as Regina stood up from the couch and made to leave the apartment.

"Regina, wait," Robin said as he quickly handed Roland back to John.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Regina said as she opened the door to leave.

"Wait I want to see you again," Robin said.

"I'm sure your wife wouldn't appreciate that," Regina said, furious with herself that she had let this happen with a married man.

"My wife? I'm not married Regina," Robin said.

"Your son's mother?" Regina asked.

"I'm a widow, I lost her right after Roland was born," Robin said.

"I..wait," Regina said as she looked at the door behind him, she moved passed him to touch the number on it, the six in particular, when she touched it, it moved. "What room numer is your apartment?"

"239, why?" Robin asked.

"Because I hired to be in room 236," Regina said horrified.

"Then I guess I'm lucky you knocked on the wrong door," Robin said with a smirk...


End file.
